Tar Jutsu Pitch Rosin
Stage One Jutsu Tar no Tsuba(Tar Spit) D-Rank Tar is shot from mouth, hands or anywhere there is Tar. It can hit with enough force to stun you if it hits properly. Once stuck on an opponent it is hard to get off. Tar Bushin no Jutsu(Tar Clone) D-Rank Tar is quickly summoned from the ground or body and it make a replicia of the user. It can take many hit before dispersing. Once it an indention is left, making it known that it is a clone. Tar no Poison Kiriga(Poison Tar Gas) D-Rank Vapor emitted by the Tar, flows out of the body or spring and into the surrounding area. It is deadly, but there are many way to cure it. If not treated for 5 days then you're going to die. It makes a great cover too, only the user of it, with the ability of Tar no Vionary(Tar Vision), can see through it. Tar no Yaiba(Tar Sword) B-Rank Tar is brought up under or around the opponent. It strikes at the opponent, using a sharpened edge that it has hardened. The better the rank the fast it goes. Tar no Soujuu(Tar Pit) B-Rank Tar follows the users command and travel through the ground make a sink hole, where the enemy will fall through and get stuck in Tar. Tar no Isonagi(Tar Whip) C-Rank Tar is brought from the ground and is control by the user to whip the opponent and cover him with tar, if not to wrap around him. Trapping him in a rope of Tar. Tar no Mizu Tate(Tar Shield) C-Rank A wall of Tar comes from the body or the ground and covers the user of blocks an attack, by being in front. It will shatter after blocking the attack, therefore they must be ready for the next one. Tar Suiryuudan no Jutsu(Tar Dragon Blast) A-Rank A dragon made of Tar is created and it spirals above the user until it is commands to attack. The user can make it shoot Tar from it's mouth or have it attack the enemy by itself. Stage Two Jutsu Pitch Eyes Tar Shikaku no Jutsu(Tar Vision) A-Rank The user slows his pace, making the blood in his body tar like. Pure Black eye are formed and the user can see anything faster. Even though he has to slow down to get to this stage he can move 10 times faster once in it. He is able to see this chakra he has and the different chakra around him. Making the Posion Tar Mist open and able see through. Tar no Massive(Tar Strength) S-Rank By using the Tar Blood the user is able to harden his body and strength his muscles making him stronger and more durable. The user will beable to caryy 10 times more than he ever could and his Taijutsu attack will be more power. Tar no Suijouki(Tar Flexiblity) S-Rank The user can mold his body with the Tar blood in any direction, but he can not seperate any part from the next, if he does it can not be reatched. The user can strech and bend to dodge many attacks.